


Falling (Over and In)

by nishizono



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: ae_match, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why on Earth would I make fun of you?” asked Eames in a cheerful tone. “I'm sure anyone could have fallen <i>up</i> the front stairs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling (Over and In)

“Eames, you don't have to-- mother _fucker_!”

“Stop moving it and let me have a look,” said Eames.

Arthur bit his lip and clutched the edge of the stair he was sitting on. His ankle was throbbing, and when Eames cupped his heel to pull his foot up, he let out an undignified squeak.

“Well, you've definitely pulled something,” said Eames. He was crouched on the floor at the bottom of the stairs with his head bowed over Arthur's foot. Arthur wasn't sure Eames really needed to be stroking the back of his calf, but he was in too much pain to care. Eames glanced up at Arthur and smiled. “I don't think it's broken, though.”

“Are you sure?” asked Arthur with a frown.

Eames chuckled. “Arthur, I'm a field surgeon. I know a broken ankle when I see it.”

“You _were_ a field surgeon, and that was ten years ago.”

“I don't think broken ankles have changed much in ten years, darling.” Eames smiled and moved Arthur's foot off his knee, then stood and offered his hand. “Come on, up you go. We need to put some ice on that.”

Arthur sighed and let Eames help him up. He was still sweaty from his jog, and he wrinkled his nose when Eames slipped an arm around him and pressed his damp shirt against his back. While Eames helped him down the hall and into the kitchen, he muttered, “Can you please just make fun of me now and get it over with?”

“Why on Earth would I make fun of you?” asked Eames in a cheerful tone. “I'm sure anyone could have fallen _up_ the front stairs.”

“At least I've never fallen out of my car,” said Arthur.

“In my defense, there were fourteen shots of vodka conspiring against me.”

“It was ten shots,” said Arthur, rolling his eyes. “And you fell out of your car _before_ we got to the pub.”

“I was being preemptive.”

“Do you even know what that word means?”

Eames just chuckled and eased Arthur down into a kitchen chair, then pulled another one out so he could lift Arthur's foot onto it. Once Arthur was settled, Eames went to the freezer and rummaged around until he came up with a bag of frozen peas. He carried them over to the table and set about arranging them across Arthur's ankle.

Arthur watched for awhile, and when he was sure Eames was just fiddling with the bag as an excuse to touch his leg, he said, “Hey Eames?”

Eames glanced up at Arthur and smiled. “Yes, pet?”

“Thanks.”

Eames beamed at him, then pushed to his feet and bent down to kiss Arthur's forehead. “Any time, darling-- though in the future, please keep in mind that you really don't have to injure yourself to get my attention. Honestly, Arthur, all you needed to do was ask.”

Arthur sighed. “You're going to be an insufferable prick about this for weeks, aren't you?”

“Most likely, yes. Can you blame me?”

“No, but what I _can_ do is suffocate you with your own pillow.”

Eames smirked. “You'd have to make it upstairs without breaking any limbs first.”

To Arthur's dismay, Eames managed to dodge the frozen peas hurled at his head.


End file.
